Lie to me
by LadyAerias
Summary: Ich wusste nicht genau, was passiert ist? Wo bin ich? Ist das immernoch Rapture? Die Stadt, die ich gemeinsam mit ihr verlassen wollte?
1. Where are you, Mary?

Mit letzter Kraft schleppte ich mich in den Aufzug und ließ mich erschöpft auf den Boden sinken. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Schmerz. Vorsichtig versuchte ich mich aufzusetzen, doch meine völlig entstellten Arme ließen so etwas nicht mehr zu. Meine Augen gewöhnten sich nur ganz langsam an die Dunkelheit des kleinen und sehr beengten Raumes. Ich war wie gelähmt. Alles wirkte so verschwommen. Fast jede Erinnerung an das, was vor der Explosion geschah, schien wie ausgelöscht. Was war passiert? Plötzlich schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Wo war sie? Ihr durfte nichts passieren, sonst hätte ich versagt. Ich sammelte meine letzten Kräfte, hievte mich hoch und humpelte wieder aus dem Aufzug. Draußen war alles zerstört. Überall lagen die toten Körper von Splicern und anderen Big Daddys, die es nicht mehr geschafft hatten. Aber nirgends war eine Spur einer Little Sister zu sehen. Wo waren die Little Sister? Wo war Mary? Langsam ging ich durch die riesige Halle, welche nun nichts mehr von seiner alten Schönheit behalten hatte. Nach einiger Zeit kamen ein paar der Bilder von den Kämpfen vor der Explosion zurück in mein Gedächtnis. Die Big Daddys hatten mit aller Macht versucht, ihre Little Sister vor den adamsüchtigen Splicern zu retten. Wäre die Explosion nicht gekommen, hätten sie es sicherlich auch geschafft. Doch dies war jetzt nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Hektisch sah ich mich in der Halle um und suchte alles nach ihr ab. Doch sie war nirgendwo zu sehen. Mühsam lief ich zur anderen Seite der Halle, um mich dort in einer halbwegs geschützen Ecke auszuruhen und zu verarzten. Dann schlief ich ein. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wielange ich geschlafen habe. Möglicherweise waren es Stunden, wenn nicht sogar mehrere Tage. Ein lautes Hämmern weckte mich unsanft auf. erst wusste ich nicht, wie mir geschieht, bis ich merkte, dass irgendetwas Großes mit voller Wucht gegen die riesige Tür neben donnerte. Ich verkroch mich noch ein wenig mehr in meiner Ecke und hoffte, dass mich das, was auch immer auf der anderen seite der Tür war, für tot hielt. Mit einem lauten Knall flogen die Türen aus den Angeln und mehrere schwerbewaffnete Splicer rannten durch die Tür in die Halle. Einer von ihnen kam direkt auf mich zu, als er mich entdeckt hatte. "Hey, Leute!. Schaut mal! Der scheint ja noch ein wenig Adam zu haben.", rief der Splicer den anderen zu und kicherte freudig. /Jetzt war es vorbei!/, dachte ich erschöpft.  
>Das ohrenbetäubende Kreischen und das Zersplittern von Glas ließ mich aufschrecken. Eine von Ihnen war hier. Schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr werden. Plötzlich schrie einer der Splicer auf und brach zusammen. Die spitze Nadel der Big Sister hatte seinen Körper ohne Probleme durchbohrt. Dasselbe wiederfuhr auch den anderen Splicern, bis auf die wenigen, die fliehen konnten. Nun war ich allein mit ihr in der riesigen Halle, in der ich es unter normalen Umständen sicherlich mit ihr aufnehmen hätte können. Doch nun war ich nichts weiter, als ein geschwächter und entstellter Big Daddy, der nichtmal in der seine Little Sister beschützen konnte. Da stand sie nun vor mir, schaute auf mich herab und hielt mir ihre Nadel an den Hals.<br>Einige Minuten vergingen, die mir wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkamen. Allerdings tat sie nicht das, was ich erwartet hätte. Ein kurzen Moment sah sie mich noch an, dann drehte sie sich um und rannte durch die Tür, durch die die Splicer gekommen waren. Ich musste erstmal begreifen, was da gerade geschehen ist. Hatte sie mich verschont, weil sie mich nicht mehr als ebenbürtigen Gegner gesehen hat? Nein, wohl eher nicht. Big Sisters kennen keine Gnade. Sie töten Alles und Jeden ohne Vorwarnung. Bis auf Little Sisters. Wusste sie etwa, wo Mary war? Hatte sie mich deshalb am Leben gelassen? Weil ich meine Aufgabe nich nicht erfüllt hatte. Ich rappelte mich vorsichtig wieder auf und ging langsam zu der Tür, durch die die Big Sister gerannt war. Mit kleinen Schritten wagte ich mich durch den schmalen Durchgang zu einer Bahnstation. ich gung zu dem kleinen Bahnwärterhäuschen und durchsuchte alles nach nützlichen Dinge, wie Verbandsmaterial oder Lebensmitteln. Nach kurzer Zeit fand ich einen Sanitätskasten und ein Funkgerät. Das Funkgerät würde sich irgendwann sicher noch als nützlich erweisen. Gerade als ich das Häuschen verließ, raunte mir eine Frauenstimme aus dem Funkgerät entgegen: "Kaum zu glauben, dass sie dich verschont hat. Aber bilde dir bloss nichts darauf ein. Sie wusste, dass die Kleine noch lebt und du noch eine unerfüllte Aufgabe hast. Mary ist bei mir. Triff mich in der nächsten Bahnstation. Dort werde ich dir alles erklären, was du wissen willst. Und ich weiß, dass viele unbeantwortete Fragen in deinem Kopf rumschwirren." Dann verstummte die Stimme aus dem Funkgerät. Ich zögerte kurz, bevor ich in den engen Zug stieg. /Konnte ich ihr vertrauen? War Mary wirklich bei ihr?/ Ich hatte wirklich viele Fragen im Kopf, auf die ich gerne eine Antwort hätte. Nach einigen Momenten des hin und her, stieg ich in den vorderen Waggon, aktivierte die Bahn und fuhr der Ungewissheit entgegen.


	2. Don t leave me alone, Mr Bubbles

Der Zug fuhr nur langsam in Richtung der nächsten Station. Ich hoffte inständig, dass Mary dort war und diese Frau mir erklären konnte, was hier genau passiert war und vorallem warum? Während der kurzen Fahrt schaute ich gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster an die kahle und dunkle Wand des Bahntunnels. Langsam fuhr der Zug nach ein paar Minuten in die nächste Station ein, hielt mit einem unangenehm hohen Quietschen und öffnete stockend seine alten verbeulten Türen. Ich sah mich kurz um, bevor ich aus dem Zug stieg, um sicherzustellen, dass hier keine Splicer oder ähnliches waren. Erschöpft und unter großen Schmerzen schleppte ich mich aus dem Zug zu einer kleinen Treppe. Als ich meinen Blick nach oben richtete, erblickte ich eine Frau, die mich mit prüfendem Blick begutachtete. Hinter ihr stand ein kleines Mädchen, welches eindeutig eine Little Sister war. /Mary!/, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Endlich hatte ich sie gefunden. "Du bist schwerverletzt. Und trotzdem hast du überlebt, obwohl du direkt im Zentrum der Explosion warst, als es geschah. Du bist ein zäher Bursche mit einem ungewöhnlich starkem Überlebenswillen." Ich verstand nicht ganz, was sie damit meinte. Ein ungewöhnlich starker Überlebenswille? Hatte das nicht jeder Big Daddy, wenn es um das Leben seiner Little Sister geht? Plötzlich durchfuhr mich ein stechender Schmerz. Dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen.

Ich muss bewusstlos gewesen sein. Wie lange weiß ich nicht. Aus scheinbar weiter Ferne hörte ich eine sanfte Kinderstimme: "Daddy? Wach auf!". Es war ihre Stimme. Langsam erwachte ich wieder. Ich setzte mich auf, schaute mich um und sah dann nach unten. Dort stand sie, lächelte mich an und hüpfte aufgeregt von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Während sie danach auf die Liege, auf der ich lag krabbelte, sagte sie noch aufgeregter: "Du bist wieder da. Ich wusste, dass du wiederkommst. Die Frau hat gesagt, dass nichtmal jemand, wie du sowas überleben kann. Aber ich wusste, dass du mich nicht alleinlässt. Von Anfang an." Dann umarmte sie mich.

Sry, Kapitel ist noch in Arbeit...Fortsetztung folgt bald

**Zu Favoriten hinzufügen**

**X**


End file.
